1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit board and a related display system, and more specifically, to an integrated circuit board with an antenna integrated thereon and a related display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram of a display system 1 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the display system 1 includes a display panel 10, a camera module 12, two antennas 14, and a circuit board 16 for the display panel 10. In general, the camera module 12, the antennas 14, and the circuit board 16 are disposed around the display panel 10, and are electrically connected to a main board of a host device (e.g. a notebook) via signal transmitting cables 120, 140, 160, respectively. The display panel 10 is electrically connected to the circuit board 16 via a flexible circuit board 100. Since there is some space needed to save in advance around the display panel 10 for containing the camera module 12 and the antenna 14, it is disadvantageous to the thinning tendency of the display system 1.